


把变成红番茄的蓝番茄这样那样熬成番茄汤了

by zhenzhengjing224



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenzhengjing224/pseuds/zhenzhengjing224





	把变成红番茄的蓝番茄这样那样熬成番茄汤了

-0

 

鹿丸有气无力地吸了一口管内冰凉的液体，只觉得暑气仍然郁结在他的肺部，无处可去。炎炎酷暑，大概只有脑袋打结的情侣和有任务在身的忍者才会呆在室外。

恰好他的上司二者兼备…这么说绝对会被鸣人用“但是我和佐助只是朋友啊我说”反驳回来，他们到如今好像还坚信着和对方并非情侣关系。

佐助喝了一口杯子里泛着柔和薄荷绿的新品，蹙着眉头说了句“好甜”，便直接塞给了一旁的鸣人。而鸣人毫不介意地咬上了他用过的吸管，另一手把自己喝了小半杯的饮料递了过去给他。佐助心不在焉地接了过来，随着冰凉的液体下肚，露出了惬意的神色来。

鸣人揽过他的肩膀，张开嘴夸张地吐出了舌头：“你看，都怪你总是尝新，我每次来都只能点你最爱喝的通常款才能方便你换着喝啊我说，你喝的口味也太苦——”

佐助从刚刚独自的沉思里回过神来，他看了眼鸣人耍赖的嘴脸，自然地凑过去吹了吹他的舌头。

“还苦不苦？”

每次都要被迫看这种场景可不可以算工伤啊？

鹿丸咬了咬自己的吸管，只觉得还没来得及吸就有什么苦涩的液体滑过了喉咙。他才不相信，同他和丁次一起出门的井野次次都要这样夹在他们中间。

因为高度问题，火影办公室的温度一直难以降下来，夏天确实非常难熬。他们三人走到了办公室谈了会事，佐助便也难耐地解开了斗篷。随着黑色布料的滑落，始终有些硬挺而稍稍翘起来的长发倾泻而下，干净纤细的颈子和手腕在日光下白得仿佛透明。

鹿丸很少有机会看他不穿斗篷的状态，在那个瞬间他才突然有了那个意外已经发生十年，且其影响绵延至今的实感。

或许高温让他的神经有些麻痹，或许这两人带给他长年累月的闪光弹在那个点终于爆发。那句话没有经过太多思考就说出了口。

“鸣人。”鹿丸放下了手里的资料。

“啊，好的。那今天的报告就这么结——额，什么事？”鸣人抬起了头，他的笑容里只有完成了今天任务的轻松。

那副毫无防备的轻松感没能让鹿丸心慈手软，他还是扔下了炸弹。

“你是不是差不多到结婚的年纪了？”

 

-1

意外发生在四战后。

佐助在雨夜里匆匆回了村，在村口便遇到感应到查克拉过来接他的鸣人的分身。鸣人本体深夜了仍在苦哈哈地跟着卡卡西做预备役的学习工作，分身打了伞等他，远远看见就热切地迎了上去。他浑身湿透，又是忍者，淋点雨小事都算不上，却还是被分身带进了伞下。

“鸣人…”他尽量压低了声音讲话，却还是有些异样，幸好有雨声，分身也听得不太真切，只问他怎么了。

“叫本体来，去他家里说。”佐助接过伞，把分身推进了办公的大楼。分身有些诧异，还是乖乖听话，临消失前只来得及看了看自己的掌心——他觉得佐助似乎又瘦了些，刚刚搂着他的时候，腰身细了一大圈。

鸣人赶回家的时候佐助已经如同主人般自在地取了他的毛巾擦干了身上的雨水，坐鸣人喜欢的小沙发上吃他带回来的饭团。他挑了挑眼睛看了眼鸣人，点点头示意他坐下：“摸我胸口。”

“哦哦我现在马上……”鸣人下意识应下来，“摸你胸口？你受伤了？！”

“没，但是不正常，你摸吧。”佐助不急不慢地把嘴里的咽了下去，手里还拿着半个饭团，腾不出空。

鸣人一边狐疑地发出了哼声，一边还是听佐助的话去摸他的胸膛。他对佐助的胸膛算得上挺熟悉，毕竟十六岁的佐助喜欢袒胸露乳地打打杀杀。

找找找，找伤口…

他所触摸到的皮肤上并没有任何可以称之为创口，破损，或是患处的地方。他的掌心只感受到柔软的胸部肌肉——奇怪，胸肌是这么软绵绵又轻飘飘的东西吗？那种柔软甚至谈不上韧性，有种棉花糖般透明的错觉。鸣人疑惑地凑近了些，佐助把黏在手上的最后一点饭粒舔去了，擦了擦手便拉开了衣领，帮鸣人扫除了视线上最后一层障碍。

那松松垮垮的便于行动的衣服之下是较之之前要细瘦一圈的腰肢和小腹，而在那之上是如同雪堆般绵延起伏的乳房，鸣人甚至看到了那之上——

鸣人连连后退了好几步，他充血的大脑一团糟，后面的术式几乎是在他大脑停运的状况下一口气完成了。转瞬间，难得身着平日里运动服的鸣子出现了。而鸣子的脸诡异地红了一块：“没没没想到你也会用这招了嘛佐助，很新鲜啊，你的色诱术还算不错嘛，不过要和本大爷相比需要努力的还很多——”

不隔着衣服，赤裸裸地同女孩子的性感处肉碰肉地接触绝对是他人生的头一回。他在自来也的小说看得挺多，代笔也不止一回，却仍被好朋友的女体弄得面红耳赤。怪只怪…怪谁呢，怪佐助选了个夜晚，在他家里，刺激他这么一个十八九了约会都没有一次的大好少年。

“不是我用的术。”

“哈？”

“我是被施了术，在我自己都不知道的情况下。我已经和大蛇丸确认过，他说这是永久性的。这次我回来就是想在木叶找办法。如果解不开，那就罢了。”

“哦哦如果解不开那就…那就罢了？！”鸣人被他的随性打败了，“你你你以后就打算做女生了吗我说！”

“我是男是女有什么关系？”

当然有——有什么关系。至少他能感受到的查克拉同以往无二，那证明他的挚友的战斗力并没有受到任何影响，无论是想继续旅游，还是守护木叶，都不会因此被打乱计划。换做自己，如果突然失去了上帝赐给他的两腿之间的宝藏，还会因为无法和女生相恋感到痛苦，但佐助似乎也并没有在意的女性。

想通问题还不算太严重的鸣人同用了变身术的佐助一并展开了搜寻，他们花了小半个月的时间翻遍了木叶的资料室，都没能找到这种怪异的解决方法。而当初说着是男是女都无所谓的佐助早就变了脸，鸣人作为他唯一的知情人和战友，秉承着你痛我也痛的原则，被迫一并承受着性转之后的种种麻烦和痛苦。

鸣人作为一个师承自来也的两性知识专家（同佐助相比）只好苦哈哈地翻阅类似《女性的一百个小秘密》《做女生没那么简单》《女人日记》的启蒙绘本来拓展生活知识，他从小到大看书没几本能看进去的，要不是想着为了挚友的幸福，早就举手投降。而他在钻研学习三天后终于提出了第一个建议，从生理健康的角度考虑，佐助需要购买内衣。

“佐助你跑动的时候会痛吗？”

“不会。”

“那就是不够大……痛痛痛痛痛你怎么唯独在这种事上有奇怪的胜负欲啊！”

“不会痛，所以呢？”

“所以你还是需要穿嘛我说，虽然可能会有点胸闷气短不方便，但是如果不穿好像会影响运动，而且对发育也不好。”

两人约好了一起进女性内衣店，临到头了佐助到底还是克服不了心里那关。最后他俩双双用了变身术，变成高个子帅哥男朋友佐助来体贴地陪女友鸣子购买内衣。佐助进了店便直男全开地满口随她都行好好好，鸣子扛着罪恶感在琳琅满目的品类里挑了几件款式朴素的，只想快写拿去结账了结束煎熬。

收营员抬眼扫了扫她：“您选的这几件都不合适，您罩杯没这么小。”

佐助：……

鸣子只好取了内衣拉了佐助一同进试衣间试穿。两人在狭小的试衣间里变了身，笨手笨脚地和内衣扣作斗争。只听见外面几个导购员嬉笑着议论他们热恋期腻腻歪歪不想分开，试个衣服都要出双入对。

收银员：“你们注意点，别让他们在里面待太久了。”

鸣人：……

他们一起携手克服了生理期以及生理期带来的暴躁和疼痛。终于也发现在他们的能力范围内无法找到破解这个术的方法，公开佐助性转的事实显然会在木叶高层引起一定的风波，毕竟他……现在是她了，无论从影响力，战力或是名声上来讲都是木叶现今无法忽视的角色，秉着遇事不决问军师的主张，他们到底还是决定首先把这个秘密公开过给他们的伙伴鹿丸，找他来商量对策。

鹿丸百八十个不愿意在佐助在的情况下单独参与到他们两人的生活里来，若是办公还好说，去鸣人家里他是绝不乐意的。但鸣人百般暗示他此事与公事密切相关，他便只好来了。刚进门就看到一个高挑的黑发女人坐在鸣人厅里，他还没来得及惊讶，鸣人急急冲了过来，念着有客人的时候内衣要穿好，大喇喇地当着他的面便伸手进那女人领口替她调整内衣搭扣和钢圈。那女人也半点不介意，转过来看着他的脸漂亮得有些要人命，清秀和妖艳并存——该死的像未来火影成天挂在嘴边的挚友。

鹿丸摸了摸眼睛，他觉得自己没睡太好，准备回家休息。鸣人热情地留住了他，把他按回了那个地狱般的沙发座位上：“鹿丸啊，我们有事要跟你说。你看到应该也明白了，佐助中了个我们解不开的术，以后估计就是这样了。”

“……”所以以后我要看到的卿卿我我剧场还会变成能结婚的那种吗？

他们商量了些应对长老会的对策，佐助听到一半便没了兴趣，去房间里继续研究余下那些几乎没什么希望能解开术式的卷轴。鹿丸实在是不乐意留在鸣人家里吃晚饭，他感觉自己进了什么新婚夫妻的爱巢，空气里都是黏糊糊的味道。

当然这点当事人浑然不知，只当他看不上今晚他家的菜单。鸣人送走了鹿丸，跑回房看佐助工作。他自然地搭上了佐助的肩膀，习惯性地把重心一并挪过去，想从她的肩膀探出脑袋偷看她在检查的术式。然而甫一靠过去，那柔软又单薄的肩膀便提醒他了身下的人的性别，大喇喇地没骨头般地依靠一个女生实在有违他的风度，便只好不情不愿地站直了。

“你在干什么？”

完蛋了，惹到这个自尊心很高的人。鸣人扁扁嘴，想着保不准会在家里重现一次终结谷大战以证他的男子气概，刚刚却又是自己做得太明显，只好低头等候发落。

“桌子上的小青蛙陶瓷杯是我新买的，拜拜拜拜托打的时候保护好它的说！”

“谁要打你？”佐助没搭理他的胡言乱语，放下了手里的卷轴，背对着他蹲了下来，“…上来。”

“嗯？上哪里？”

“我背上，快点。”佐助的口气听着有些不耐烦，鸣人发出几个破碎的音节，最后还是把疑惑和反驳咽了下去，乖乖趴上了她的背。佐助拖着他的臀部，不算费力地轮换着左右脚的重心，摇摇晃晃地站了起来，鸣人能看到她的手臂肌肉因为使力而绷紧，但那之中绝没有勉强地蕴含着力量。起身后佐助便不急不缓地走向了门外，她的步子相当稳健，甚至让鸣人有忘却自己被女孩子背起来的错觉。

“哦哦！很厉害嘛我说…”鸣人不敢有什么大动作，只闻到一股淡淡的香气钻入鼻腔，让他脑子晕乎乎的，“那下次打赌输的人就来背对方一天好了。”

“你想得倒美。”佐助把在他呜哇乱叫着要撞到头的喊声里蹲下身子让他好端端地通过门框进了卧室，把他粗暴地丢在了床上，“没想到吊车尾的也会考虑女生的承重问题，你还早了一百年。”

他是不会变的。支撑着自己的这点是不会被任何事改变的。

感受到了佐助的决心的鸣人为自己曾经的忧虑感到了羞耻。他承认他多少会因为挚友外表的改变不自由自主地把他当做女孩子来顾虑。佐助活动了几下方才使了力的胳膊，玩心大起地直直倒下来，躺在了他身旁。

“鹿丸刚才说你这样很让人来火，我体会了一下，果然有点让人来火啊。”鸣人看着天花板上吊着的顶灯，板着脸模仿鹿丸的口气：“‘先开开心心当十六年的帅哥，享尽被女人追捧的好处。然后再一夜摆脱掉所有情债的烦恼，只要说自己无法接受同性就可以把以前麻烦的追求者通通解决掉——也太让羡慕了吧？’唔嗯嗯，果然你这家伙无论什么时候都让人来火啊……”

“羡慕吗——那你也来做试试好了。”佐助冷笑了一下，“要提防走光被你要求合上腿坐，要穿让人气短胸闷的内衣，最后还要提防每个月麻烦的事…如果你这么想来陪我，现在就让你实现愿望——”

鸣人手忙脚乱地制住她带着杀意伸向自己下体的手，翻个身跨坐在她了她腰部两侧，一边喃喃说着放过我啦一边倒向了她的怀里。佐助从喉咙里发出了哼声，把手上的力卸去了，让他毫无障碍地躺了过来。

“好像在和妈妈拥抱哦我说。”

“你该不会指望我摸着你的头说你乖吧？”

“还有这种服务吗！那我要十次就好！”

“休息好了就给我去煮今天的晚饭。”

这么说着的佐助口吻非常冷淡，但却始终没有推开胸口上那个毛茸茸的金色脑袋。  
-2

牙和丁次商量着第二摊的地点，鹿丸有点上头，便随他们去。鸣人第一摊就喝得晕晕乎乎的，咬着葱烧鸡肉串哼哼唧唧。

鹿丸察觉到鸣人最近有些不对劲，不过能管也管得住鸣人的人今晚应该就回村了，也轮不上他来管鸣人。他正晃着神管事的便来了，依旧是那副不把人放在眼里的姿态，进来也不多寒暄，交代几句便驾着火影离开。

牙看着他们远去的背影，愤恨地灌了小半杯进去，悲切地谴责漩涡鸣人背叛他的单身汉联盟，如今喝个小酒第一摊就赶着回家享受温暖的床褥，而他和臭男人喝到天明，第二天起床还得面对家里没有女人做味噌汤来醒酒的悲惨场面。

鹿丸还没来得及回话，牙便又冒出了新的声讨：“他都和佐…哎他们都交往那么多年了，现在大家都是快三十的人了，当年追来追去搞得轰轰烈烈的，还不结婚，我看他就是恐婚。”

最后又附上一句不知在哪看的男人圣经：“婚姻就是这样，里面的人想出来外面的人想进去，男人都是恐婚怪。”

此时被诋毁成恐婚怪的鸣人吹了点夜风，清醒了些，又缠着他的挚友要他买些酒回家继续。佐助被大蛇丸折腾那几年早就百毒不侵，喝酒跟喝白水没什么区别，被他缠得烦了：“你还要喝就回居酒屋去，还有一桌人等着你。”

“嗝…”鸣人哈出一大口气，带着酒味，“没意思。和你喝比较有意思……喝酒还是要和挚友喝才行。”

“你只是想自己醉了有人给你收烂摊子。再醒不过来我就劫了你的村，把你关起来，自己做火影。”

“你现在也是火影。”鸣人晕乎乎的，说这句话的时候眼睛却发亮，“木叶有两个火影，谁都知道。”

佐助没再说话了，嘴角微微弯起来。鸣人走路都打旋，她不怎么温柔地把鸣人拉回来，鸣人干脆双手抓着她的胳膊不放，两个人勾勾缠缠回了家。半道上她买的酒却没能发挥用处，鸣人到了客厅便搂着她的腰睡死过去。佐助想挣脱，却被他死死挂着，最后干脆放弃，在沙发上依偎着睡了一晚。

第二天下午佐助才醒过来。她伸了个懒腰，想翻身却碰到了身边躺着的人。她带着刚睡醒的迷糊坐了一会儿，才反应过来，鸣人翘班了。

那个本该早早去办公室的人在他旁边睡得很沉，像只摊成饼的大猫咪。他们在一起睡的次数不少，但她喜欢赖床又比鸣人嗜睡，没怎么机会看他的睡颜，往常总是鸣人把他叫醒一同出门，或是鸣人留他睡着独自去坐办公室。今天实在是稀奇，把她叫醒的不是鸣人，而是门铃。

“进来，别按了，钥匙在你知道的地方。”

门铃声断了，但同时来人的脚步声和动静都消失了，一切静止。过了好一会儿才传来开门的声音，鹿丸把备用钥匙塞回了花盆下面，不情不愿地走了进来。他用余光瞄了眼他俩，看他们衣着完好才松了一口气，小声道：“他第一次无故翘班。”

“你一点也不意外，看来你早就知道。”佐助和鹿丸把谈话地点转到了书房，“他最近睡眠不足…你说说吧，我走之后怎么了。”

“你走……我们最后一次见面是你去他办公室领任务，那次我也在，我们还一起买了茶屋新出的口味的调味茶。那之后到现在两个月了，昨晚你回来……”鹿丸把思维理了理，“我自认为没什么异常事件发生，我不知道他的睡眠情况从什么时候开始出问题的，但既然没有其它选项，那就是你走之后。我和他睡办公室的时候发现他会梦游，平时精神也不算很好。你和他告别的时候出了什么问题吗？”

“……没有。”佐助挑了挑眉，“梦游？”

“我在他办公室的柜子里找到他的，好几回都是。”

鸣人在她身边没有睡得不安稳的时候，包括昨晚也是，甚至睡到现在还沉浸在甜美之中无法清醒，她没有机会想象鸣人梦游的样子。脑子里只是胡乱涌出一些画面，她遇见的流浪的猫咪都喜欢钻盒子，把自己装得满满的。

“他这是怎么回事…”鹿丸眯缝了眼，“莫非真的像牙说的那样是恐婚吗？我也没催他啊，就是提了一嘴他差不多可以结婚了。”

鹿丸瞄着佐助，希望能从她脸上得到些关于结婚一事她的考量的情报。不过她的表情仍是淡淡的，仿佛在听与己无关的事一般。

鸣人睡到晚上才醒过来，佐助早已把鹿丸拿过来的紧急的文书处理完毕，正在研究她新带回来的术式，头发散乱地披着。鸣人在她身后把她的头发挽了起来，他总掌握不好梳头发的分寸，怕弄通她，手劲下得太轻，被她又硬又翘的发质弄得头大。佐助动也不动任他磨磨唧唧折腾了半晌，才终于把她披着的头发梳好，在头顶扎成一束。

“晚上吃什么，我去买回来吧？”鸣人环着她的颈子凑过去，他这样无意识的肢体接触仿佛撒娇一般，近得几乎脸贴脸。“今天由我来服务好了啊我说，睡饱了。”

“你睡得倒香，是我把你搬到沙发去的。你也知道我在哪里发现了你吧，吊车尾的。”

“诶？我又在柜……”

佐助没说话，鸣人却硬生生把后半句咽了回去，他知道自己被佐助诈出了实话。佐助只是静静等他开口，过了会儿他果然熬不住了，叽里呱啦全说了。

“我总是梦见我组建家庭的事。”

“那为什么要藏进柜子，你和母猫结婚吗。”

鸣人被挚友的刻薄弄得哭笑不得，他放松了下来：“我梦见我组建家庭，我当然是想做最好的丈夫啦。不过嘛不过嘛，嗯当然梦里应该是反过来的啦，不过梦里的我好像笨蛋一样啊我说。”

“啊。”

她身边躺着的，无疑是个对家庭只有想象里概念的人。或许正是因为过于憧憬，所以在憧憬的终端产生了像恐惧一样的东西。

“梦里的我对着……那是谁呢，起床之后就完——全想不起来了。不过总觉得是强烈地期待着我的脸啊，期待着我做好爸爸，做好丈夫，用那种期待的眼神看着我的妻子和儿子，但我什么都无法回应，只是一直逃避。”鸣人环抱着手臂歪了歪脑袋，“但我普通的想要按和妈妈约定好的找个好女人结婚来着，恐婚族什么的听上去也太荒谬了吧！”

“结婚了要做什么？”她如同小孩子一样问出了这样的问题，鸣人眨了眨眼，坐在了她旁边。他们像小孩子一样对视着慢吞吞地说话。

“额，做饭，洗衣服，打扫卫生，叠被子，然后一起睡——大概吧？”

“那现在就去。”

鸣人把昨天买回家有点蔫了的高丽菜切成段，佐助把他们睡着时弄乱的沙发整理好。他们在一个小时之后终于坐上了饭桌，吃鸣人炒的很咸火候又过了头的高丽菜炒肉，佐助对食物很随便，把边缘焦黄的高丽菜一股脑塞进嘴里。鸣人自知理亏地给她泡了茶，他们喝着茶看完了晚间新闻和烂俗的搞笑节目，稀里糊涂把今天强行翘班获得的假期消耗殆尽。

“佐助，佐助，我说啊佐助。”

“干嘛？”

“这不就和平时都没差嘛！”鸣人欲哭无泪，“每次你回来我们都是这么做的吧！完全没有模拟家庭的感觉啊我说。”

“我问过你怎么做了，这不都是你描述出来的。”佐助不以为意。

“我当初要是和你一起变了女人，现在还轻松得多。不能和女人结婚，也不乐意找男人。反正我们活个百十来岁都不是问题，找弟子把木叶继承了，我们再……”鸣人的话戛然而止，“我如果结婚，是不是就不能和你这么住一块儿了？”

“你都说我们能活百来岁了，耽误几十年要什么紧，而且我也不怎么在村——”

“果然这样不好的说。”鸣人深吸一口气，他有些害羞地挠挠脑袋，“我说啊，佐助，果然我们还是应该结婚吧？”

“啊？”

“果然我们还是应该结婚吧我说。”鸣人越说越起劲，他激动的时候语癖越发压不住，“恐婚什么的说到底也不要紧吧我说，就算真的恐婚也不过是影响睡眠啦，如果你在我身边，我睡一整晚都不会有任何噩梦。至于小孩，我们俩合作的话一定能生出能胜任火影的超强忍者——”

佐助先是露出那种你疯了吧的神情，不过鸣人没有理会，只是一个劲描绘着他们以后的事。佐助干脆放弃，随他去想，拿了衣服准备去洗澡。

反正也不是什么坏事。

“…婚礼要不要办呢？喂佐助你也没结过婚吧，婚礼的话选日式还是西式——”鸣人把结白的隔帘兴奋地扯了下来，披了她一头一脸。佐助压着火，不耐地拨开了挡在额前的白纱，只盘算着把他今晚关在哪个房间独自发疯到第二天清醒。

“……果然还是办婚礼吧。”鸣人看的有点呆，“不结婚会浪费诶。”

“随你。”佐助把白纱扯了下来，一股脑子塞进他怀里，“听好了，如果我洗澡出来你还在兴奋里，婚礼就无限延期到我乐意。”

-3

婚礼上佐助第一次尝试了裙装，并由衷感受到了裙装的好。自此之后她便肆无忌惮地在家穿各种宽松的长裙，凉快方便还少穿一件。而鸣人意识到挚友的身份转换之后第一次对肉体接触开始有了羞涩情绪，洗完澡拒绝给她擦背，也停止了按摩服务。当然他的苦恼无人可说，尽管缺乏两性通识教育，他不至于和鹿丸倾诉自己想和合法妻子来点工口选项该怎么办。

佐助在婚礼前期准备期间被拉着涂了指甲油，手脚皆有，他对身上的各种装点都烦得很，但筹备婚礼的女性忍者管涂不管卸，只好留着。鸣人喜欢她清清爽爽的，便还是托人买了卸甲水，亲自上阵给她清洁。

佐助懒洋洋地靠在床上翻她昨晚从木叶资料室里翻出来的陈年旧物，鸣人托着她的脚踝，跪在床的边缘，埋头动作。佐助对他一贯的不设防，一腿微蜷一腿大喇喇地放在他膝盖上，扬起来的足尖一抹月白一路蔓延到大腿根部，隐没在轻薄的裙摆阴影之下。鸣人才做了一半便洗了手宣布罢工，佐助终于分神看了看头大的他，把卷轴丢开，指指床尾让他坐下。

“做完。”

“做不完，我…哎，我忍不住。”鸣人看着她懒洋洋的又有点心动，满脑子荤话化得像浆糊，一句都不该说出口，“我想做啊我说。”

“你以前怎么忍得住。”

“以前是朋友…”鸣人摇摇头，他新婚之夜累得半死，赛过他大打一架，回了家便和佐助抱着滚上床便狂睡过去，现在大概气氛太旖旎，有点要他的命，“也不是那么回事，没发现我喜欢你而已。现在知道了，就想做。”

佐助把腿盘了回来，立着身子凑过去。鸣人把她接到怀里，然后她仰着脑袋在他嘴唇上碰了碰，他们呼吸都融在一处。佐助不解其法，只知道小孩儿一样唇贴着唇磨蹭，生涩得像小动物拱火。鸣人咬着她嘴唇把她按在被褥里亲，扛着罪恶感去撩她的裙子，高热的手从膝窝一路摸到密处。

“你湿了？”鸣人隔着一层底裤拨开她的阴户，去揉她肿胀起来的阴蒂，“什么时候湿的，我刚刚帮你弄指甲，还是我亲你？”  
佐助被他掐住了脆弱的地方，只一个劲的发抖，来自女性器官的快感陌生得要命，她性转后就因为羞耻从未碰过那处，偶尔在和鸣人过分亲密的相处里因为他的触碰而兴奋却也不懂处理，被来自异性有些粗鲁进攻弄得湿成一片。

“别问……啊…”她修剪得圆润平滑的指甲在鸣人背后抓出了一道浅浅的痕迹，眼窝里蓄满了生理性的泪水，“做你的。”

鸣人把她按进怀里，绕过她的肩背去解她的扣子。佐助把呻吟咽了下去，大口大口呼吸着，裙下的胸脯随着呼吸微微起伏着，乳房上一点红暴露在空气里，淫靡地立着。鸣人的脸庞磨蹭在她雪堆一样的胸口，捏着她的敏感处不放手。

佐助被他放进自己阴处搜弄的手指弄得节节败退，靠在墙上蜷着腿夹他的腰。鸣人玩心大起，凑过去咬她的乳尖。佐助给他咬得又痛又爽，烦躁地扒了他的裤子去捏他的阴茎。鸣人被她猝不及防的袭击搞得余裕全无，只好闷头去吻她。

鸣人的前戏做得又足又长，待他插入的时候已经被难耐的佐助抓了一背的痕迹。佐助全身上下都是他把玩过的印记，大腿根密布的指印和吻痕之中的阴部一塌糊涂，被插入便达到了短暂的小高潮。她剧烈地颤抖着，拼命推鸣人的胸膛，鸣人却趁着她高潮一路插到子宫口。高潮后敏感的穴道根本经不起一点刺激，佐助捂着小腹被他顶得神智都涣散，只抓着他的手臂不断发着抖等候发落。

“你…恩……”

“我什么？”鸣人捧着她的脸去吻她的泪痕，胯下却没收力地磨她的敏感处。佐助揽着他的颈子堪堪支撑着，要讲的话含在喉头半天说不出来。

“你没戴套。”

鸣人差点被她震得往外撤，却佐助盘着腰不让退。他一下福至心灵，加大了力度在她湿软的，敞开了的私处里动作。佐助没压住，叫声随着他的刺激高亢起来，被他粘过来咬着耳朵亲。

“那如果中了，就跟你姓。”

鸣人乍一开了荤，就像年轻小伙子上了头，一晚上都腻着她没完没了。第二天被榨得步履虚浮，佐助倒是容光焕发，一大早便把他从床上拔起来讨论昨天被他们丢在别处无人搭理的卷轴。鸣人在她非凡的事业心里仿佛一眼看尽自己之后多年的婚后生活。而等他知道佐助的事业心是从得知自己将要培养一个宇智波姓氏的下下代火影开始的，方才知道祸从口出，床上男人说的话哪有什么信得的。

鸣人瞄了眼能把自己村炸成平地的妻子，最终还是把抱怨咽了回去。


End file.
